KP Christmas Fic, Deleted Scenes
by Mr. Average
Summary: These are deleted/alternate scenes from my fics, "How Drakken Stole Kim's Christmas" and "Drakken's Resolution" Read this only after you read the Aformentioned fics.


Hey Everybody! This is a collection of deleted scenes and an alternate ending to "How Drakken Stole Kim's Christmas." There will be at least one alternate scene from "Drakken's Resolution as well. If you haven't read either of them then you really won't understand what's going on here. Without further ado, may I present my lovely assistant Hana to do the disclaimer? "Thanks Mr. A." No prob Hana, you know what to do. "Of course, Mr. A. in no way shape or form owns Kim Possible, the girl or the show for that matter. Disney owns everything. Mr. Average only owns Jon and his parents" Once again I appreciate the help. Would you care to help with the opening line again? "I'd be delighted. On with the show!"

Deleted scene 1 from "How Drakken stole Kim's Christmas"

Ron had just finished getting into his Santa costume and had exited the bathroom.

"Time to make my entrance" A few minutes later Ron ended up coming out of the chimney just like Kim and Wade planned except he was covered in soot and came tumbling out landing face first on the carpet.

"Ho Ho Ho" Ron bellowed after he picked himself up and dusted himself off a bit.

"Santa Claus!" Hana and Jon said as they ran up to him embracing him into a hug.

"Whoa there kids go easy on ol' Santa"

"Sorry Santa" Hana said sheepishly.

"It's ok, Hana"

"Yo-You know my name?"

"Of course, it's my job to know"

'Quick thinking there, Ron' Kim thought proudly. After giving them their presents he headed for the door.

"Why don't you just use the chimney?"

"Uh…well…the thing is…"

"Uh Santa hurt himself when he tumbled out of the chimney and he needs to use the door"

"Is Santa going to be able to make his rounds tonight?"

"Of course I will. It's a very minor injury. Well you kids have very Merry Christmas"

"Bye Santa" the kids said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a juice box" said Hana.

"Dang!" Kim meanwhile went to the front door with Ron.

"You did a great job there, 'Santa'" she said elbowing him lightly.

"Thanks in part to you KP"

"Anytime, Ron, anytime. I wonder what'd be like to kiss you with a beard"

"Why don't we find out?" Ron said grinning as their faces inched forward into a passionate kiss that ended when Hana tackled a startled Kim.

"No one cheats on my big brother!" Hana yelled in a rage.

"Whoa Hana, chill" she looked at him in anger.

"And you…how could you kiss her? She's seeing someone already!"

"I know" Ron said as he pulled the beard off.

"Ron?!" Hana asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry Hana, but Santa's so busy this time of year that he asked me to make an appearance for him"

"Really?"

"Really"

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know what came over me" she said ashamed.

"It's ok Hana" Kim said as she pulled her into a hug. "I forgive you"

"Me too. Besides, you did something truly amazing"

"I did?"

"Yeah, you tried to protect me from heartbreak, but more importantly you surprised, and took down, Kim in record time" Ron said proudly earning a glare from Kim. "Anyway" He said with a nervous chuckle why don't you guys get back to the party while I change back into my regular clothes"

"K, come on Kim"

AN: That was the original idea I had for the fic, but it was thrown out because the whole fic sort of changed directions. That and I sort of forgot about it. In fact the original title was "I Saw KP Kissing Santa Claus" but it was changed for obvious reasons.

Deleted scene 2 from "How Drakken Stole Kim's Christmas"

'I'm in' Drakken thought to himself as he entered the Possible residence via the back door. As he cautiously surveyed his surroundings Kim suddenly entered. 'Oh snap'

"Oh hey Ron, why are you in here?"

'She thinks I'm the buffoon. Better play along' "Uh, just hanging out"

"You ok? You sound funny"

"Yes, well I have a cold"

"Well let me warm you up" Kim said seductively as she strode over to him and laid a wet one on him. 'Funny, he doesn't kiss like Ron either. Wait a minute…' she thought has her eyes shot open in realization and she quickly pulled away. "You're not Ron!"

"Very perceptive" Kim recognized the voice immediately.

"Drakken!" Kim's face then turned to one of disgust. "I kissed Drakken. I need emergency mouthwash stat" Kim said panicked.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad a kisser" Drakken said annoyed as he pulled out a bottle of ether and sprayed some in Kim's face knocking her out. "Now back to the plan"

An: I guess this didn't make it because it didn't work for the same reason as the other one. It just didn't fit in to the storyline.

Deleted scene 3 from "How Drakken Stole Kim's Christmas"

The families were going around the neighborhood caroling. They had a special treat in mind for the family that lived across the street from them. The Pipers have good friends of the Possible's since they moved in several years ago.

"Are you ready kids?" asked Mr. Dr. P. after Becky, Steve, Heather, and Jack were at the door. Becky and Steve were the parents while Heather was their twenty-year-old daughter who was home from college and Jack was there eighteen-year-old son who was a senior at Middleton High.

"Ready" called Ron, Hana, and Jon. Mrs. Dr. P. started the music.

_James: Alright you guys, ready to sing your song?_

_Ron: I'd say we are_

_Jon: Yeah, let's sing it now!_

_James: Ok, Hana?_

_Hana: OK_

_James: Ok, Jon?_

_Jon: OK_

_James: Ok, Ron?...Ronald?...RONALD!!!_

_Ron: OK!!!_

_All Three: Christmas, Christmas time is near_

_Time for laughter and time for cheer_

_We've been good, but we can't last_

_Hurry Christmas, hurry fast_

_Want a plane that loops the loop_

_Ron: Me I want a hula hoop_

_All Three: We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas don't be late_

_James: Ok fellas, get ready_

_That was very good, Hana_

_Hana: Naturally_

_James: Very good Jon_

_Jon: He He He He_

_James: Uh Ron, you were a little flat_

_So, watch it, Ron…Ronald?...RONALD!!!_

_Ron: OK!!!_

_All Three: Want a plane that loops the loop_

_Ron: Me I want a hula hoop_

_All Three: We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas don't be late_

_We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas don't be late_

Everyone gave a standing ovation after the song ended.

"Very Nice James"

"Of course Steve, I'll see you around. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas"

AN: I don't know why I didn't put that in the fic. I really have no reason. Anyway, the song "Christmas Don't Be Late" belongs to Alvin and the Chipmunks and Dave Seville. Said characters belong to the guy that originally came up with the idea. I have no idea what his name is. I do know that "Alvin and the Chipmunks" was a good movie, however.

Alternate ending for "How Drakken stole Kim's Christmas"

The camera pans slowly away from the Possible residence until the whole house is visible and sounds of a party can still be heard. Suddenly the tranquility of is broken by the author running on the sidewalk in front of the house. Shego hot on his heels.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just…"

"Crush my ornaments and break my candy cane if I know what you mean?"

"Close enough"

**And the author exclaimed as he ran for his life…**

"Merry Christmas to all, may I live to through the night!"

An: This was the original idea I had for the ending, but went another way because I thought the joke was kind of weak.

Alternate scene for "Drakken's Resolution"

"I think I like you has more than a friend!" She blurted out covering her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Wow, really?"

"Well…yes?" she said weakly.

"I like you, too"

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really" he said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"I don't really know. Maybe we should ask Ron what couples do" He said as he yawned.

"Maybe tomorrow, you seem tired" she said right before yawning herself.

"Look who's talking" he said grinning. "Still, you may have a point" he said as he sat on Hana's bed.

"I'm glad you agree" she said sitting down next to him and grabbing his hand with her own.

"You know I used to think this was gross, but it actually feels quite nice"

"So does this" she said as she kissed him.

"That it does" he said lying down on the bed with Hana following suit. She laid her head on his chest and her arm around his waist.

"Happy New Year, Hana"

"Happy New Year"

"You don't have cooties, do you?" He asked jokingly before sleep overcame him, but not before he put his arm around her waist. Hana looked at her new boyfriend for a moment, and before she fell asleep herself she said one last thing.

"You're weird, but I like you"

Last AN: I decided to keep them as just friends because they're a little young for a relationship. This is for anyone who was disappointed that they didn't become a couple. Also, that last line was something I've been meaning to put in at the end of either story. This works just as well though. Hana if you'd help me with the rest of the author's note, please. "Delighted. On behalf of the author we hope you enjoyed these deleted/alternate scenes" Thanks for all your help in all three stories. I'll be sure to call on you again to help me with these pesky AN'S. "And it would be an honor to help you. At least until a better offer comes along" You hanging out with Bonnie again? "Maybe" I warned you about her. "I'm sorry" gives puppy dog pout You know I can't stay mad at you. To make it up to you, you can do the honors. "Yay! R and R Please. For me?"


End file.
